


Kuroro has a knife

by Crierofirony



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, pretty cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crierofirony/pseuds/Crierofirony
Summary: Damien as atonement for their sin, travels worlds to help guide and aid the Precure. This time, something goes awry, and they must directly involve themselves with the fight after losing their crystals.In the world of Go! Princess Precure, Damien must find their strength, friends, even love, and they must protect it as Cure Phantom. A rough start to their twelfth year kickstarts something they couldn't have ever imagined.
Comments: 1





	Kuroro has a knife

**Author's Note:**

> Placeholder chapter until I can get this story going

This story originally had a joke chapter, but I thought it would turn people away, so I'm going to write this out, apologies for bad formatting I'm doing this on my phone.

This story is in its planning phase. I never plan out stories and just write as I go, but this one needs a bit of planning out, though I'm happy to provide a prologue right now, chapter 1-5 are in the works, and I'd like to post them all at once, or within a day of each other.

I have a tumblr blog where I will post progress, and photos to go along with the story (as well as Cure Phantom's designs, Kazuhiko's designs, and anything else) and just post general updates.

My blog is @crierofirony

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'm hoping I can start this story up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is cross-posted on Quotev as well

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroro has a knife oh god


End file.
